Mackenzie Falls
by SailorEchoSong
Summary: Based on the show inside a show. When a new girl comes to Lawrence High School, things take a turn for the worse. Especially when you have an evil step- brother, a dumb best friend, and a jealous friend. Full of lies and Drama! Rated T for Mild Language.
1. New Girl

**Hi people! This is my first story on , so please no criticism. But I have no problem with constructive criticism.**

**These epps have nothing to do with the "Actual show" Not much of the same problems, just the characters and some stuff like that. **

**Please enjoy!  
**

**M- Mackenzie Lawrence**

**P- Penelope Inna**

**C- Chloe Pettily**

**D- Devon Lawrence**

**T- Trevor Davis**

**( I made up all the last names, I have no idea what the real ones are, then never say )**

**

* * *

**

MPOV

Speakers- Mackenzie Lawrence, please report to the principals office.

M- What for? *mutters under breath*

Mackenzie gets up and walks over to the principals office.

M- Umm… You wanted to see me, Principal Riche?

Principal- Have a seat.

Mackenzie sits down

Principal- We has a new student arriving at Lawrence High School.

M- Really? Who?

Principal looks at her papers.

Principal- Her name is Chloe Pettily and you will be showing her around the school.

M- Okay, does she have the same classes as me or…

Principal- Here's her schedule, help her through her classes and show her around the school.

Principal Riche hands Mackenzie the paper.

Principal- Wait here for her, she should be here soon.

Chloe knocks on the principal's door.

Principal- Come in! Chloe walks into the room and takes a seat next to Mackenzie.

C- Umm… the intercom said I should come here?

Principal- Yes, this is Mackenzie, he will show you around the school.

Chloe notices Mackenzie for the first time.

C- Wow, thanks! I'm Chloe!Mackenzie shakes Chloe's outstretched hand.

Principal- Okay, well, Mackenzie, show Chloe where her first period is.

Chloe and Mackenzie walk out of the room.

C- Where are we supposed to go?

M- Umm…

Mackenzie checks the paper the principal gave him.

M- Science, room B106. Hey! Same as me, here just follow me and I'll take you to your first period.

C- Okay!

Mackenzie takes Chloe to room B106.

M- Okay, the teacher is Mr. Miller.

C- Okay!

Chloe and Mackenzie walk inside the classroom.

M- Mr. Miller, this is a new student, Chloe, and she's assigned as this class for fist period.

Miller- Do you have her class sheet?

M- Yes, sir.

Mackenzie hands Mr. Miller the paper with Chloe's classes on it.

Miller- Okay, thank you, I'll email all her teachers saying they have a new student. Now, Chloe, you can have a seat in the back next to Mackenzie.

C- Great!

M- Okay.

Chloe follows Mackenzie to his seat and takes the one next to him. There are 4 people at each table. Two people are already sitting at the table.

P- Hi, I'm Penelope! What's your name?

C- Chloe, nice to meet you, Penelope.

P- Nice to meet you, too.

Chloe smiles in delight at her first new friend. Penelope turns away from Chloe and pretends to gag.

M- _Wow, why is Penelope being so nice? She's never nice to anyone but me. Weird…_

Tara- Hi, Chloe, I'm Tara.

C- Hi, Tara! I like that name, Tara.

Tara- Thanks!

Miller- Okay, Class, today we're going to learn about atoms…

After class, everyone gets up and leaves the classroom.

M- Mr. Miller, could I have the paper with Chloe's classes back?

Miller- Sure.

Mr. Miller hands Mackenzie Chloe's class schedule.

M- Thanks.

Mackenzie walks over to Chloe. Mackenzie

M- Okay, you have LA with Mr.… Francis. Room C12

C- Cool! Can you show me where that is?

M- Of coar-

Penelope walks up to Mackenzie and Chloe, overhearing their conversation.

P- I'll take you that class is close to mine!

M- It's on an entire different floor.

Penelope forces a laugh.

P- Wow! Mackenzie, you are so funny! My class is close to hers, you should know that.

M- But I have the same next class as you.

Penelope ignores him and walks away with Chloe.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**


	2. Warning

**CPOV**

**C- Gosh! What do you want? **_**Why is this girl so eager to take me with her?**_

**Penelope makes sure Mackenzie can't hear them.**

**P- Look, brat, Mackenzie is mine! And don't you dare tell him about our little, chat, here.**

**C- **_**Oh, she wanted to get me alone so she could keep me away from Mackenzie. **_**Look, Missy-**

**P- He's mine! Once he realizes that we're perfect for each other, well be forever entwined, and I won't let some little bratty bitch from somewhere far away ruin what will be!**

**C- Since when am I the bitch?**

**Chloe stomps off, and looks for her next class.**

**C- **_**Wow, that girl is crazy for Mackenzie or she's just crazy in general. She can have Mackenzie; he's not worth crazy girl back there. He's the richest person here, he owns the entire school! Beneath his nice exterior is probably a mean, self-centered inside, just waiting to pop out in my face, once I fall for him.**_

**Chloe goes to her next class. After class she meets Mackenzie outside his classroom. Mackenzie gets out from class.**

**M- Hey, Chloe, what are you doing here?**

**C- Hi! Mackenzie! Penelope told me where you were, and I just wanted to have my schedule. I should learn where my classes are, and I don't want to waste anymore of your time.**

**M- Really, it's no trouble at all! **

**Chloe looks at Mackenzie and gets lost in his eyes.**

**M- I like showing you around and-**__

**Chloe snatches the sheet from Mackenzie and walks away.**

**C- Okay, well, bye Mackenzie! **_**His eyes! His damned, gorgeous, sea blue eyes got me! I can't let my guard down, or I'll create a big problem for both of us. The entire better if I just stay away from him.**_

**M- Wait! Chloe!**

**Chloe walks for a second, then stops.**

**M- What's up? You really wanted to hang out with me earlier. **_**Before Penelope talked to you...**_

**Chloe hesitates for a second.**

**C- Nothings up, just think I can take care of myself.**

**M- That doesn't mean I don't want to help you. I mean, I like spending time-**

**C- So what, you think I can't take care of myself? **_**Time to get him off my back.**_

**M- I didn't say that.**

**C- You think just because I'm a woman that I need some strong, handsome man doing everything for me?**

**M- Handsome?**

**C- Well, for your information, I can take care of myself! And I don't need you or anyone else leading me around school like I can't do a thing for myself, I don't need you!**

**Chloe slaps him and stomps off.**

**MPOV**

**Chloe slaps Mackenzie and stomps off.**

**M- Ow! **

**Mackenzie rubs his cheek where she slapped him.**

**Trevor walks up to Mackenzie.**

**T- Whoa, dude, that girl just slapped you!**

**M- Yeah, but I don't know why.**

**T- Huh?**

**M- She started yelling at me out of the blue, she was trying to get away from me before, but I don't understand why…**

**T- Who is she?M- She's a new girl, Chloe Pettliy. **

**T- She's cute.**

**M- Yeah, she's not lacking the looks.**

**T- No kidding, Okay, so you have no idea why she slapped you, but she was trying to get away from you before?**

**M- Exactly.**

**T- Dude, there must be some reason she wants to get away from you, the slap was just to stop you from following her. What else happened?**

**M- Well, she talked to Penelope, and –**

**T- Say no more, if she talked to Penelope, then she was probably spreading bad rumors about you, Penelope.**

**M- Uh! I should have known. I mean, I knew Penelope had something to do with this, but this is just… I'm going to go talk to her!**

**T- Yeah, dude! You go! I'm going to go get some food, later!**


	3. Mackenzie Cure

**Hey guys! Sorry if you don't understand it! Just use your imagination for the lunch room, I related it to mine, so... enjoy!**

* * *

Mackenzie walks around, looking for Penelope, and sees her sitting outside with her lunch.

M- Hey! Penelope!

Penelope talks in a flirty way.

P- Hey, Mackenzie.

M- Were you spreading rumors about me?

P- What do you mean?

M- I have a feeling you told Chloe something about me.

P- What? Why? Did she say something?

M- No, she's just been avoiding me.

P- Now, Mackenzie, why would I go around spreading rumors about you?

M- Umm… I don't know exactly, it just seems like something you would do.

P- That's not nice to accuse someone of something when you have no proof.

M- Ah, I guess you're right. Well, sorry.

P- I forgive you, Mackenzie.

M- Okay, thanks, bye!P- Do you have to leave so soon, come sit with me.

M- No, thanks, I'm going to go talk to Chloe, make things right.

P- I'll come with you!

Penelope stands up to walk with him.

M- Umm… Sure, I guess…

CPOV

(Right after she slapped Mackenzie)

Chloe stomps off, but bumps into someone on her way over to the lunch line.

C- Oh! Sorry, really sorry.

?- That's all right.

Chloe looks up and sees a cute guy. She smiles.

C- Oh, hi. I'm Chloe. _Wow, he's cute! Maybe he can get my mind of Mackenzie. I really need cure from his sparkling eyes._

F- Well, hello. My name is Finley.

C- Finley, I like that name. Very original.

Finley Smiles

F- Thank you. I like the name Chloe. Chloe sounds a little like glowy. You seem very glowy.

Chloe smiles widely.

C- Would you mind waiting with me in the lunch line?

F- It would be my pleasure.

Chloe and Finley wait in line together, and they talk until Finley randomly out of the blue gets a little desperate and leaves.

C- Wait!Finley ignores her and keeps walking away. Chloe sighs, and Mackenzie walks up to her.

M- Hi, Chloe.

C- What do you want, Mackenzie?

M- To make things right.

C- Huh?

M- You were mad at me, and I wanted to make things right. I want us to be friends.

Mackenzie lightly grabs Chloe's hands. Chloe gets lost in his eyes and doesn't pull away. Then Penelope walks up to them.

P –HEY! Guys! What's up?

Chloe is woken up from her trance and pulls her hands away and walks forward in the line. Mackenzie and Penelope follows her.

M- Look, I just think we got off on the wrong foot is all!

C- Well, I don't care what foot we got off on, all I know is I want you away from me.

M- Just give me a chance!

C- If you don't understand words, do you know math? Me and You - You = Happy Me!

M- I really think that we should get to know each other.

C- Boy, you're stupider than I thought. How about Science? There is no reaction between us!

M- I want to get to know you better!C- Come-on! What about Social Studies? There's no history, and no future, for us!

Mackenzie sighs.

M- You know what, fine. But I still think you're pretty cool. If you don't want me to be there for you, I won't bug you.

C- Too late.

Mackenzie walks away.

P- Wow! You were brilliant! I couldn't have done better myself. If I was in your shoes. Keep up the good work.

Penelope's smile grew wider.

P- Or else…

C- Yeah, I get it.

Penelope walks away, big smile on her face. Chloe sighs.

C-Uh! Why does Mackenzie have to be so damn irresistible?

Chloe stands there for a second, thinking about Mackenzie, then stomps her foot and goes to find him.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry if you didn't like the school things, you know dissing him in every subject. I kind of liked it, so if you thought it was stupid, SorrYs!**

...((((((REVIEW))))))...


	4. A Liar and a Fake

**Hey people! This is Chapter 4, A liar and a fake.**

**Who's the good guy?  
**

* * *

Finley goes up to her.

F- Where are you going?

C- There you are! Where'd you go?

F- Sorry about leaving all of the sudden.

C- UH! You left me alone with Mackenzie!

F- Alone, with Mackenzie? Why is that bad? What did he want with you?

C- Uh, it's complicated. Have you seen him around?

F- Why would you want to see him? He's a jerk.

C- Oh, really?

F- Yeah. He's a player. He loves to use girls and then he cheats on them.

C- That's terrible!F- Yeah, he spends a day with you and your hooked for life. All he is is a liar and a fake, don't trust a single thing he says to you.

C- Thanks for the warning. How do you know so much about him?

F- We go way back, we were always enemies. He never liked me, I never liked him.

C- I can't believe I fell for him.

F- Well you know better now. That's luckier than most.

Chloe smiles at Finley.

C- Thanks to you.

F- Well, I don't want to see tears in your beautiful eyes.

Chloe giggles.

C- Thanks.

The bell rings

C- Damn-it! I never got to eat!

F- Oh, sorry.

Finley walks away without looking back.

C- Uh! Stupid Mackenzie!

Chloe looked at her sheet and went to her next class.

* * *

**Sorry it was kind of short, but I needed to end the chapter! I hope you like! **

** "~~~~ ! ! ! ! Please Review ! ! ! ! ~~~~"**


	5. A Different Point of View

**I know I haven't uploaded in 10 years past forever, but that's cuz i decided I'm not doing these anymore. I had lotz of school cuz my grades were falling, i had a bad case of writers block for months, and I'm not a die-hard SWAC fan anymore. I'm uploading all the files I've already written, and letting you people do what you want from here. If you want to, I'm leaving this open, anyone can come in and keep writing my story for me. **

* * *

CPOV

(After school)

Mackenzie walks up to Chloe.

M- Look, I'm sorry for bothering you, but you still never gave me a reason for completely rejecting me.

Chloe turns around and looks at Mackenzie, then gets really angry.

C- You really think there's no reason? I have every reason to hate you! You just use girls for your own amusement! You cheat on them and play with them and- and- UH! You.. You… UH!

Chloe turns around, about to walk away.

M- WHAT? What are you talking about?

Chloe turned back around.

C- You know exactly what I'm talking about!

M- No, I don't. I almost never date, and the last thing I would do is cheat on a girl! I have my morals.

C- Uh! Finley was right not to trust you, you're just a liar.

M- Who?

C- Finley. He said you two have known each other for a long time. Never friends.

M- I don't know anyone named Finley.

C- Uh! You can't just turn the tables around like that! You can't just shine your perfect, sea-blue eyes and expect me to melt into your hands. I'm not played like that! I trust Finley, I don't trust you! You're such a liar and a fake! You're so- UH!

M- What?

Chloe turned around and started to walk away.

M- Wait!

Chloe ignores him and keeps on walking. Chloe groans a second later and turns around, fuming that she can't control herself.

C- What do you want?

M- I never did any of those things! I've been falsely accused! Who's Finley? What does he look like?

C- You make a very convincing case… but I'm not… Falling… For… it…

Chloe is getting lost in Mackenzie's eyes, but snaps herself out of it. Chloe gasps.

C- You… You're trying to set me up! Make me like one of those other girls! Well, I'm not falling for you, Mr, So go look for another girl to play with! I'm not going to be just like any other girl you've dated!

During the entire chat, A person watching them, not able to hear what they were saying.

?1- If only I could get closer! But if I do I'll disrupt the moment. I got to know what they're doing!

Chloe starts to walk away from Mackenzie, but comes back. The girl gasps.

?1- Uh! I hate that Chloe! I'm going to make her the most hated girl in school if that's the last thing I do.

?2- You could do that, or I could do it for you.

?1- Would you do that?

?2- Yeah, but not for you, I have my own reasons. You dig up all you can on Chloe, in case we need a backup plan. If I've learned anything from knowing Mackenzie, it's that you always need a backup plan, things never turn out the way you expect.

?1- What? I'm sidekick now?

?2- Not now, wimp!

?1- Uh! Fine.

?2- Great.

* * *

**Two unknown people. Make them up. I know who they are, but you can make them whoever you want them to be.**


	6. Dirt

**Sorry about all the Question Marks! I needed them. All of these ?s are the same person. Don't make me put 1 in front of all of them!**

* * *

?1POV

The girl is at the computer at her house. She's taking up dirt on Chloe.

?- Uh! What was her last name? This would be so much easier if-.

The girl gets an idea and pulls out her phone. She dials a number and holds the phone to her ear.

?- Hello?

?- Hi, Mackenzie, hey, just a question, what is Chloe's last name?

M- Why do you care?

?- Oh... No reason.

M- In that case, I don't know.

?- Don't lie to me, Mackenzie. I know-

M- Sorry, I have no idea.

Mackenzie hangs up.

?- Uh! Stupid Mackenzie! So protective of little miss Chloe. I know! If I know Mackenzie, who would I turn to when the new girl is giving me mixed signals?

She smiles and dials a new number.

?- Hey, what's up? Who's this?

?- Hey, Trevor, my man! You don't have my number? I have yours!

T- Hey, I know that voice. What do you want? What game are you playing now?

?- Oh, no game. I was just wondering if you knew Chloe's last name...

T- Yeah, why do you care?

?- Who told you?

T- Mackenzie.- I mean, why do you care?

?- What is her last name?

T- Hun-uh, not until you answer my question.

?-Oh, I have a project.

T- About Chloe?

?- Yeah... Sure, why not.

T- Oh, in that case, her name is Chloe Pettily. Mackenzie told me during lunch.

?- Thanks, this'll really help my project.

T- No problem.

She hangs up and laughs.

?- That idiot! He's so gullible!

She laughs again and types in 'Chloe Pettily'. Nothing really stands out in her search. She then just types in 'Pettily'.

?- If I can't get dirt on her, maybe I can get something from her family.

She clicks on a link about Stephan Pettily.

?- Oh... Her dad does what? Wow.

The girl laughs.

?- Well, that's interesting. She never mentioned it. Maybe I just dug myself up something good...

* * *

**Again, I'm giving my story away to anyone who wants it. Anyone can create a document and continue up on my story if they want to, because I don't know where to take it from here. I know there is a lot of secrets, and if you can't think of what they could be, or who you think the question marks are, then private message me, and I'll tell you all you want to know. **


End file.
